Marjorine, Karly y Samantha
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Karly en el lugar de Kyle, Marjorine en el lugar de Butters y Samantha en el lugar de Stan.


**En esta historia cambiare el genero de algunos personajes y sus nombres: Butters - Marjorine, **

**Kyle - Karly, Stan - Samantha.**

Karly esperaba a su novio en la puertas del centro comercial después de hacer unas pequeñas compras con sus amigas, que eran Samantha y Marjorine. Sus mejores sus amigas desde la infancia.

Marjorine era la única hija de los Stotch, Karly era la hija mayor de los Broflovski y Samantha era la hija pequeña de los Marsh.

-Creo que hemos comprado muy poco. - dijo Karly

-La verdad es que no había mucha ropa bonita en aquella tienda. - comento Samantha.

-...¿Donde estará este idiota?, tenia que llevarnos a casa. - dijo Karly enfadada.

-Seguro que esta de camino. - dijo Marjorine, a los pocos minutos llego Trent para llevarlas a casa.

-Lamento haber tardado tanto. - dijo el a su novia Karly.

Trent dejo a Marjorine y Samantha en sus casas.

-...¿Te apetece que hagamos algo solos tu y yo?. - le propuso Trent a Karly.

-...¿Como que?. - respondió Karly algo molesta.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero. - contesto el. (piensen mal y acertaran)

-No, hoy no me apetece. - contesto Karly, pero Trent empezó a besarla por todas partes. Al final Trent acabo ganado la batalla.

Al día siguiente el la escuela:

-¿Como están mis chicas favoritas?. - pregunto Kenny acompañado de Cartman, ellos tenían 16 años, y ellas 15 años.

-Kenny eres un pesado, dejamos en paz. - dijo Samantha.

-Sois muy mala conmigo. - dijo Kenny

-No lo seriamos si no fueses un pesado.

-...Eso duele..., cambiando de tema, ¿a quien le apetece venirse conmigo a una fiesta?.

-Lo sentimos Kenny, no podemos. - dijo Marjorine educadamente.

-Yo he quedado con Josh. - dijo Samantha.

-Y yo con Trent. - dijo Karly.

-...Marjorine, no me dejes solo con el gordo. - dijo Kenny suplicante.

-¡No estoy gordo!. - dijo Cartman molesto.

-Lo siento Kenny, esta noche he quedado en salir con Mark.

En casa de los Marsh:

-Papa...deja de grabarme con esa cámara, estamos cenando. - dijo Samantha.

-Saluda a la cámara Samantha. - dijo Randy.

-Randy, apaga eso y sientate a la mesa. - dijo Sharon.

-Shelley, saluda.

-...Me das vergüenza ajena. - dijo Shelley ignorando a su padre y sentándose a cenar.

En casa de los Broflovski:

-¿Que ha hecho mi pequeña hoy?. - pregunto Sheila a su hija Karly.

-No gran cosa...

-Ike, no apartes la verdura del plato.

-He terminado de cenar, ¿puedo subir a mi habitación?.

-Claro cielo.

Karly subió a su habitación para irse a dormir, pero alguien había en su cama.

-Has tardado mas de lo que creía. - dijo Trent.

-¿Que haces aquí?, si mi madre sabe que estas aquí se enfadara. - dijo Karly.

-Tranquila, mientras no hagamos ruido no pasara nada.

-Tienes que irte de aquí. - dijo ella recogiendo la ropa de Trent del suelo.

Por suerte Karly consiguió echarlo de su habitación.

Al día siguiente, era fin de semana, y la chicas decidieron volver a ir de compras.

-Mira Samantha, que vestido tan bonito. - dijo Marjorine.

-Ese te quedara muy bien. - comento Karly. - Pruebatelo.

A los dos minutos Samantha salio del probador con un elegante vestido negro, con un lazo rosa y de accesorio una diadema también rosa.

-Me queda muy bien. - dijo Samantha mirándose en un espejo de la tienda.

-Seguro que a Josh también le gusta. - le dijo Karly.

-Estoy deseando enseñárselo.

Una hora después terminaron de hacer sus compras, Samantha se había comprado el vestido. Estaban sentadas en un banco del centro comercial.

-Estoy agotada, creo que hasta dentro de dos semanas no volveré a comprar nada. - dijo Karly.

-¿Vosotras nunca os cansáis de comprar?. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Kenny, que haces aquí?.

-Estoy con Damien.

-Hola. - saludo Damien a las chicas.

-Hola. - saludaron ellas educadamente. Damien las miraba de arriba a abajo, como desnudándolas con la mirada.

-Vamos Damien, tenemos que comprar cerveza para la fiesta. - dijo Kenny llevándose a Damien de allí.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar de sus cosas y otros temas.

-Dime Marjorine, ¿aun no te has acostado con Mark?. - le pregunto Samantha.

-No, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucha prisa por ello. ¿Y vosotras?.

-Mi primera vez con Josh fue una noche que me llevo a dar un paseo al parque, y acabamos haciéndolo allí.

-Mi primera vez con Trent fue un día que me enfade con el, y no le deje ver un partido de béisbol. Escondí el mando para que el no lo encontrase.

-¿Y que paso al final?. - pregunto Samantha.

-Al final encontró el mando, pero me hizo mas caso a mi que al partido.

Fin.


End file.
